1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to firing pin mechanisms for weapons.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,587 is an example mechanism which permits proper cartridge seating in cartridge chambers of a single cartridge cylinder body for both rimmed and rimless types of cartridges. Mechanisms of this type were also useful for allowing shells of several different calibers to be fired from the same weapon, even from the same cartridge cylinder body.
Reliable firing operation in weapons of all types was very important, but particularly with weapons of this type. Problems have existed in the past with inaccurate firing pin movement. For example, if the firing pin were to travel too far forward, it could pass entirely through the primer in the cartridge, puncturing it. This could result in undesirable gas blow-back. Another potential problem with inaccurate firing pin movement was with the firing pin entering too deeply and getting stuck in the primer.